


为了水费但丁会做出什么

by Okra_okra



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Other, 双性真魔人, 尿道插入, 录像, 穿环, 阴蒂环
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okra_okra/pseuds/Okra_okra
Summary: 人形vergil X  SDT dante为了追寻知识，Nico观摩了一个人类操恶魔的视频。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 75
Collections: 双子与亚麻刀





	为了水费但丁会做出什么

Nico点进了群聊。  
这是一个恶魔生理研究的群组。或者说曾经是。它以前还是一群恶魔爱好者认认真真科学讨论研究恶魔的生理特征和行为意义，直到混进来一批爱好对着恶魔手冲的家伙。于是这个群组变味为了恶魔色情分享群。  
Nico也没什么意见，反正他们当色情看，她当研究资料看。  
群主是一位研究与手冲并重的土豪，经常通过各种渠道中购买恶魔有关的色情片。  
而群主刚刚发了一张截图，在网站上悬赏一手的人类与恶魔做爱的片子。补充着如果是人类操恶魔，赏金三倍。  
群友们纷纷感叹群主土豪，相继说自己也想看人类操恶魔。  
Nico：人类操恶魔这种太难了，群主这悬赏是有生之年。  
即使阅片无数的Nico，也极少见到人类操恶魔，哪怕有，基本上里面的恶魔都是半死不活或者是化为人形的。而群成员们的冲点却是那些畸形的肌肉与古怪的硬甲，可怖的面容还有无与伦比的威慑。  
群友沉默，刷屏哭脸。

结果第二天，群主兴奋地说收到了视频。  
群主：太牛逼了。而且还迎合我的要求，展示了恶魔的生理细节。  
群友炸了锅，好东西一起分享啊。  
群主大大方方的传了文件，Nico一边下载，一边掏出笔记本，打算记录下知识点。  
视频开头就是一个跟巨大的阴茎，带着岩浆色的条纹，镜头抖动，好像在调整，背景音十分轻微，但像是有人在说话。  
带着考究精神，Nico把声音调到最大，隐约可以听到两个人的对话。一个粗哑的，带着恶魔回音的男声：“该死，你要这么直接吗？”另一个声音更清冷一些，“闭嘴但丁，你现在不能说人类语言。”随后是两声恶魔的低吼，能听出 些不满意味。  
但丁？Nico一惊，对于自己男神的名字，他可是记忆深刻。她又再去听了几遍，无疑确实是“但丁”，难道这个恶魔和但丁重名？  
随后镜头稳定，环境音也变得响亮，Nico把声音调小，脑内还是徘徊着疑惑，但她决定先看下去。  
一只骨节分明的手伸入了镜头内，堪堪握住那根凶器一样的几把，毫无感情宛若播报的男声响起：这是恶魔的阴茎。  
Nico翻了个白眼，这还用说吗？她还是在本子上简单地描绘下那根形状可怖的性器。  
带着薄茧的指腹摩挲着阴茎根部鳞甲状的角质，在马眼终于溢出些透明液体后。男人又猛地攥着柱身，挤奶一般猛地从下往上一撸，恶魔发出一声焦躁地吼叫，Nico能看到镜头边缘它颤抖的腿根。一小股清液从顶端流下，因为条纹的光芒而被映成橘红的颜色。  
“恶魔的体液量非常大，等会会展示另一个部位的。”男声一边说着，手指一边粗暴地挤压着恶魔肿胀、形状不凡的龟头，又把小指堵在了漏水的铃口上，猝不及防地全根插进了尿道里。  
恶魔的臀部弹了起来，从喉咙深处发出咕噜声。男人对手背险些撞到镜头。“乖一点。”他用另一只空闲的手摁着坚硬的胯部，强行将不安分的恶魔压回原位，随后又泰然自若地抽插起小指操弄着尿道，在抽出的边缘Nico可以看见间隙里艳红的嫩肉。“恶魔的尿道很宽，非常容易容纳一根手指，即使指甲刮伤了粘膜，愈合力也能很快让他修复。”  
Nico低头记录，抬头时男人似乎玩腻了，终于抽出了手指，上面嘀嗒地粘了一些前列腺液--看起来比人类的更粘稠。镜头跟随着小指上移，Nico可以清晰地看见那只恶魔胸口壮丽的花纹，从中心的橘红向外扩散，宛若喷薄的火山岩浆，透着屏幕都能感受到热意。  
最后停在了一张邪恶狰狞的脸上，还有一对弯曲的犄角，但是镜头没有拍入尽头，Nico猜测应该不短于十英寸，非常恶魔。普通人看见这个应该会害怕极了，至少会觉得可怖。但——Nico看了眼群聊，群友们似乎也刚好看到这段，几张恶魔的脸截屏，配上刷屏的意思相近的文字：谢谢兄弟，已经射了。  
Nico想起什么，于是截了图发给尼禄，又问了一句他是否认识这个恶魔。  
“舌头”男人简短地命令，恶魔发出了一声抱怨似地吼声，微微张开嘴，一条肉质、分叉又鲜红的舌头探了出来，卷走小指上残留的前液，如此几次，把手指清理干净。最后一次探出时男人揪住了那条软舌，把它拉展开来，呈现在镜头前。舌头非常光滑，在男人指尖的桎梏下，两瓣细长分叉不安地细微颤抖。  
这次没有旁白，Nico猜他是词穷了。  
男人松开了手，舌头如释重负地嘶溜一下缩了回去。恶魔在被拍了拍肩膀后，顺从地翻了身，似乎趴跪在地上。镜头于是变到了它的脖颈，结实粗壮。拍摄者退远了一些，让整个背部显露在镜头内。  
两对狂阔雄伟的巨翅，微微拂动，踝节处还曲出森然的硬质弯钩，恶魔身上果然无处不是利器，Nico悉悉索索地记录  
男人随手抚摸了几下翅面，下面的恶魔没什么太大反应。可能是认为买家对这个兴趣不大，在Nico还没看够革质翅面上诡谲的亮色花纹时，镜头就开始往下移。  
那两瓣饱满滚圆的臀部，不同于常人的光滑柔软，那是带着坚实的质地，完全是力量与恐惧的的突显，甚至在臀侧还有粗硬的倒刺。即便如此，Nico又看了一眼群聊，现在刷屏的是：  
群友A：真想埋在那个臀部里，被夹到窒息！！  
群友B：妈的，脑袋碎裂也没关系了！  
这是算是人类对高出常识力量的诡异向往的性体现吗。Nico又翻了个白眼，同时又对拍摄视频的这位男子钦佩万分，他居然能驾驭这样、从外表就能看出强悍的恶魔，并让它如此乖顺 。  
一只手又伸入镜头，试图捏几下臀部来营造出一点色情氛围，可惜在人类脆弱柔软的手指下，那两瓣坚韧的东西岿然不动。  
恶魔不满于现状，从臀部的动作可以看出，它扭过身来，朝着身后的人咆哮了几声。男人没有说什么，但Nico听到了划破空气，插入肉体的声音。恶魔哼哼两声，终于闭上嘴，重新趴回原位。保持着臀部翘起的姿势。  
镜头顺着臀缝往下推移，最终停留下紧实的大腿根部之间，那里有两个甲壳似的凸起，中间一条深壑。似乎没什么奇特的，直到男人用手指掰开了这两片甲壳，Nico惊讶于能在这样一只恶魔身上找到如此柔软的部位，像被猝然打开的珠贝，里面粉红的嫩肉轻颤，间隙中黏连着细小的银丝。  
这是一只罕见的、雌雄同体的恶魔，Nico想着，与人界生物不同，这种性状反而只在更加高等的恶魔身上体现。  
它的阴部完全是人类女性生殖器的形态，但某些部分却比人类的更大--Nico是个同性恋，所以在这方面她确实有些“大数据”。就像男人现在掐住的阴蒂，甚至是在用两根手指搓揉它，充血得肉红，大小几乎有男人一节小指。恶魔的反应很激烈，臀部颤抖，穴口不止地漏出清亮的液体，Nico这才想起男人先前说过的话，看来这里就是体液很多的另一个部位。  
“恶魔的阴蒂神经更加密集。”男人冷淡地解释了一句，但尾音里有掩藏不住的躁动。  
这很科学，Nico快速地记录下自己的想法，恶魔性交明显充满暴力和血腥，阴蒂的敏感能产生更多快感来压制疼痛，让雌性恶魔的交配意愿提升。“看着点，恶魔的愈合能力。”男人不知道从何处摸出来一个环来，将无珠的一头抵在了恶魔柔软的阴蒂上。等等，Nico惊讶地叫出声，她记得阴蒂环不是这么穿的？？至少先用一根细针--  
恶魔低哑的吼叫充斥着视频，男人直接用蛮力将环的一头压穿可怜的阴蒂，丝毫不在意上面还黏连着血和细红肉丝地将环扣上。  
这一定比我所能想象出来的还疼，鉴于它更多倍的阴蒂神经。Nico压下胃底的负重感，继续观看，那小块皮肤在眨眼间就愈合，留下一个完整的小孔容纳阴蒂环的贯穿。Nico这时才发现男人被浇湿的袖口和手腕，这只恶魔因为疼痛而潮吹了？盯着被水打湿的晶亮的阴部，她犹豫的推翻了自己先前的猜测。  
“恶魔的阴道里会有特殊的肉刺。”男人掰开湿漉漉的花穴，展示里面翕动的红肉，上面果然有颗颗柔软的肉刺。他用一只手保持着撑开的姿势，伸入小指去拨弄那可爱的凸起，恶魔的臀部颤抖不已，低吼一声比一声甜腻。“肉刺有和阴蒂相同的构造神经，可以产生快感。”  
恶魔似乎不满足于这点刺激，向后推移着试图将自己的肉刺抵在男人指腹上，Nico能看到更多骚水从穴道里涌出。  
“等不及了？”男人轻笑一声，撤开双手，背景音是嘻嘻索索，应该在脱裤子。片刻一根粗长的人类阴茎也出现在屏幕底端，轻巧压在恶魔湿漉漉的小阴唇上，“恶魔忠于欲望，而它是其中比较好色的。”  
恶魔咕噜噜地低吟，没有反驳，反而是有几分渴求。男人压着小逼磨了几番，猝然捅入，恶魔兴奋地呻吟，不难听出其中愉悦。摄像机被放到了恶魔腹下，能完美地展现那根随着惯性而不断晃动拍打暗黑硬质鳞皮的性器，还有男人是如何操弄这只庞然大物娇嫩的雌性器官。  
之后就是Nico认为无趣的操批环节，淫荡的咕啾咕啾声和嘻嘻碎碎的低声骚话。没有什么其他的知识点。她快进了一下，直接跳到恶魔高潮的部分。  
那根花纹完美得可以算是恶魔艺术品的阴茎跳动着，精液泉涌般从马眼射出，肉眼可见的量非同一般，不仅染白了恶魔的胸腹，还有大股应着重力滴落在地，甚至屏幕边缘都被溅到稍许。  
而男人则狠厉地把几把挤入花穴中，几乎快要把睾丸都塞进去。他的腿有一丝颤抖，大概也在射精，Nico能听到他的低语，“喜欢我射进你的生殖腔吗？”  
“Y...E..S...”恶魔断断续续才拼完一个单词，胸口起伏，从高潮中回味。  
男人抽出阴茎，上面几乎没有沾上什么精液，反而都是恶魔清亮的淫水，他解释道“恶魔也有生殖腔，并且构造非常利于锁住精液。它们不会浪费一点精子。”  
哦！Nico赶紧记录，这有利于佐证她之前的一个推测，有些恶魔会储藏精子，在长时间不交配情况下会利用精子分批次的产卵。  
当她忘我地写完思考时，视频已经结束了。群里欢声笑语，个个都在说要精尽人亡了。  
正好尼禄回复消息：这不是但丁吗？他的SDT。  
什么？？Nico心中男神高大的形象有些碎裂，秉承着有难同当的原则，她把视频传给尼禄。  
十几分钟后，尼禄怒刷好几个愤怒的表情包：我就说那两个臭老头问我借摄像机干什么！！！！  
Nico：你的摄像机，它脏了。

**Author's Note:**

> 维：但丁我昨天给你去交水费的钱呢，怎么今天又停水了。  
> 但：... （其实半路被吸引去买圣代了
> 
> 但：看我发现了什么，高价求恶魔和人类的色情片。人类操恶魔价格提升三倍。  
> 维：你要这个钱就得自己做主角  
> 但：emm反正我真魔人，也没人能认出。  
> 结果撞到了Nico手里。


End file.
